


Far Away

by RemusJohnLupin1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusJohnLupin1993/pseuds/RemusJohnLupin1993
Summary: Ginny is in love with Harry. But Harry's affections are for someone less likely. Please Read and Review. Songfic. Sequel coming soon.





	1. Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: I keep telling you I don't own the characters or the song...I only wish I did.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

** Far Away **

The songs blared out through the speakers. It was the Hogwarts graduation and everyone was talking and laughing, generally having a great time. Everyone, that is, except for Harry Potter. He was sitting at a table with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, sitting on his lap but he felt miserable. Ginny was not the one he truly loved. But everyone would surely hate him if he revealed his secret crush. That secret crush was Draco Malfoy. Suddenly Draco stood up on the stage and said “I’d like to dedicate this next song to the love of my life" Pansy beamed as the music began to play. 

 

_This time, This place,_  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

 

As the music played, Draco sang staring at Pansy and Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. He wished that he could be Pansy right now but he knew he couldn't. He then noticed the odd expression on Draco's face. The smile on his face seemed forced, His dreamy expression seemed fake. Harry realized that Draco was only doing this to please his parents. Suddenly Draco shook his head and turned and started to walk, still singing. He walked over to the side of the stage, where Harry was sitting and extended his hand out to Harry, gesturing to him to take it.

 

_That I love you_  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

 

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Draco was still singing but his facial expression was pleading with Harry to take his hand. Harry looked deep into those sterling silver eyes and took his hand, completely oblivious to the gasps of the crowd, to everything but Draco. Draco smiled and a dreamy expression took over his face. This one actually looked real. Draco lead Harry to the centre of the stage and smiled at him. Harry couldn't believe that he was right here, right now with Draco. Draco got down on his knees in front of Harry.

 

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

 

Harry watched Draco sing to him as though he was not even really in his own body anymore. He felt as though he was floating up in the heavens, even though both of his feet were planted firmly on the ground. The thought that Draco would do something like this just for him was unbelievable. He forced himself to keep conscious and watch Draco's confession of undying love for him. He realized that by doing this he was being unfaithful to Ginny and felt a small twinge of guilt. He also that knew that he would have some major explaining to do to Ron and Hermione but right now he didn't care.

 

_That I love you_  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

 

Draco's eyes never left his. He had been staring into those emerald green eyes for what seemed like an eternity now, but he did not look away. He remained singing, although all he wanted to do was to reach out and kiss Harry. He remained strong, determined to finish the song. After he did, he promised silently to himself, he would kiss Harry and not pull away until Harry did. He had wanted to do this for so long but he had been afraid of Harry's immediate rejection of him. Now that he was here and Harry wasn't turning away, he felt majorly relieved.

 

_So far away_  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know 

 

Harry could not move, could not speak. This feeling was so intense; it spread through him like wildfire, along with terror. He had never even told his friends that he was gay, let alone in love with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure whether or not they were homophobic, these waters lay untested. He realized that only time would tell their reaction and judgment of him. For now all he wanted to do was hold Draco in his arms, never letting go. He wanted to kiss those lips, so smooth, so full, but he waited until Draco had finished singing.

 

_I wanted_  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 

 

As Draco finished the song he stood back up and leaned in towards Harry. Harry leaned in as well and their lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle one minute, fiery and passionate the next. They pulled their bodies close together; Draco had his hands on Harry's cheeks. The warm feeling spreading through them was so strong it was a surprise that the great hall had not yet caught on fire. At last they broke away from each other somewhat reluctantly and smiled at each other rather shyly. This could be the start of something wonderful.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥ Hands out virtual cookies♥**


	2. Electric Storm

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco face the reactions of those they love dearly. Last chapter. Rated M for violence  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot. I only wish I did own Harry Potter**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Fighting For No Reward**

As the kiss ended, Harry finally looked out among the crowd. There were stunned looks, many people looking disgusted. But Harry sought out only his friends. Ginny sat on the edge of her seat, looking livid. She shot Harry one fleeting glance before turning and running out of the great hall, crystal tears glistening in her eyes. Harry wanted to run after her but Hermione was walking over to him and he didn't want to be rude to her, not after all she had done for him. She reached him finally after dodging so many people to get there. Harry vaguely wondered about her reaction to this shocking news.

 

_Fighting for no reward_  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart   
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us down 

 

She looked into his eyes and Harry looked back gingerely, scared of what he may see. A sudden wave of anger broke across her face and she slapped him. Harry simply stood there, his head tilted slightly to the left. "How could you do this Ginny?" She demanded angrily of him. Harry looked up, hurt. "How could you even like men? that's replusive and sick and you deserve everything you get, you disgusting faggot" And with that, she talked away, her head held high. Harry ran out of the great hall, tears burning in his eyes. He sat in the gardens, crying, until someone placed their hand on his shoulder. 

 

_Two people shipwrecked  
Stranded alone   
Praying for dry land to save our souls   
Hurricane season just knocked us down   
Emotional suicides running the ground_

 

Harry looked up at Ron, half expecting to be knocked to the ground by him. Ron sat down by his side, apparantly unperplexed by his best friends sexual preferance. "Tough night, eh mate?" Harry nodded glumly and stared back at the ground, inhaling the sweet scent of honeysuckle. "They'll come around Harry. If they can't accept you for something so trivial as your sexuality then their not worth bothering with" Ron's words astounded Harry. He had always thought Ron would hate him, whilst Hermione would at least try to understand. But it seemed it was now the other way around.

 

_Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart   
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us_

 

They sat in relative silence for the next few minutes. Until finally Harry voiced the one question that had been swimming around in his head since Ron had placed his hnd on his shoulder. "Why don't you hate me? For what i did to Ginny, i mean" Ron took time before finally replying "I'm not sure mate, but you seemed so happy when Mal- Draco pulled you up on the stage and i've never seen you act like that aroud Ginny...or Cho" He added sheepishly, grinning. Harry laughed for the first time that night. He suddenly felt a wave of relief rush through him at his best friend's acceptance of him. 

 

_I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather   
Hold on when the wind's so strong   
Tell me how can we find our way home in love's electric storm_

 

Harry stood up accompanied by Ron and walked back into the entrance hall. Whisperings surrounded them but, for the first time since he had come to hogwarts, Harry did not care. He walked up the marble staircase and walked around looking for Draco. Ron followed him, seeming genuinly concerned about Draco. Harry felt torn between relief and terror. He was scared at the thought of what Lucius Malfoy may do to his son. Finally Harry and Ron located him just outside the charms classroom. Harry was horrified at the sight and rushed to his new boyfriend's side.

 

_Feels like our last chance to get out alive  
Will we survive this treachous night?   
Predators waiting circling around   
Sky full of fireworks burn without sound_

 

Draco's face was swollen and bruised. He had a long scratch running across his nose that was seeping out blood. He was clutching his stomach and when Harry lifted up his shirt, he let a small cry. The bruise spread across the length of his pale chest and stomach. It was colored a sickly blend of pale yellow and dark purple. Harry wiped away the tears streaming silently down his face. Even Ron looked upset, considering they had been enemys since they first met on the hogwart's express those many years ago. Harry let the shirt fall back down over the bruise.

 

_Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart   
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us_

 

Draco groaned and Ron whipped out his wand. Harry watched as Ron began to mutter underneath his breath and Draco's wounds began to heal. Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron smiled " Standard book of spells, Chapter 15" he whispered. They helped Draco to his feet. They slowly made their way back down into the entrance hall, Draco still limping and Ron trying to figure out how he'd gotten that part wrong. Harry then stood at the top of the marble staircase and loudly proclaimed "Draco and I are in love, and if you don't like then don't bother talking to us" Draco smiled proudly. 

 

_I won't give up never never_  
I won't be struck by the weather   
Hold on when the wind's so strong   
Tell me how can we find our way home in loves electric storm 

 

They went back to the Slytherin common room, which was thnakfully empty. Draco lay down on his cool silk sheets and gestured for Harry and Ron to do the same. Harry sniffed back his tears and hugged up close to Draco. Ron sat down awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Thnak you Ron" whispered Draco. Ron nearly fell of the bed in the shock. A Malfoy saying thank you? It was almost to much for him to take in. But he did so for Harry's sake at least and whispered back "You're welcome...mate" He added reluctantly. Harry smiled at this small gesture of friendship.

 

_Have we never been stronger?_  
Have we never been tighter?   
But we're close to the wire again   
Have we never been safer? 

 

The next few weeks were like a blissful dream but also like a horrible nightmare. But in the midst of the prejudice and homophobia, Draco and Harry's love blossomed and grew like a beautiful rose in the springtime. Amongst those who were homophobic were Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius and Minerva. Harry had lost many of those who he loved dearly. But everytime he looked into Draco's sterling silver eyes he saw his love reflected. Whenever this happened he knew that their love was worth fighting for, even against those he loved dearly.

 

_Fighting for no reward_  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart   
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us down 

 

Harry and Draco both knew this wasn't going to be easy, Being in love in a world filled with prejudice. They couldn't predict what was going to happen but they both knew they could fight for their right to love. It was going to be a fight from the depths of hell when the time came. Personally Harry would rather fight voldemort once more then to face his classmates and friends after this revelation, knowing so many of them dissapproved of his new relationship. But they were ready and as long as they had each other, they could survive.

 

_I won't give up never never_  
I won't be struck by the weather   
Hold on when the wind's so strong   
Tell me how can we find our way home   
Tell me how can we find our way home   
In love's electric storm 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥ Hands out virtual cookies ♥**


End file.
